


Resolutions

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [30]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Dark Side Ending, F/F, Identity is hard after being mindfucked by the Jedi Council, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: While she's retaken her place as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan is not fully at peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

There’s a bubble of euphoria, after they destroy the Republic Fleet.  She is Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith, once more.  Her stint as Arlunia (Luna, to her friends) is through, a part of her story that will be forgotten by everyone.  The stray pieces of the timid, compliant personality the Jedi brainwashed her with are slowly falling away and her real personality are filtering through.  

Reclaiming her identity and destroying the fleet are a heady combination.  Plus… Revan looks across her war room, where Bastila is conferring with Admiral Torwyn about the offensive they’re about to launch.  

Regardless of everything, Revan has fallen for Bastila.  She should hate her; she’s the reason she spent so much time as a weak puppet of the Jedi.  But Revan feels affection and pity for the woman.  The Jedi were just as cruel to her.  They treated her as a tool for far longer than they did Revan.  Bastila deserves better, and Revan will give it to her.

The euphoria bubble doesn’t pop so much as the air drains out of it, bit by bit.  This is a natural progression of events, so it doesn’t bother Revan.  That doesn’t mean that she’s completely without inner turmoil, however.

“Something is bothering you, love.  It has been for some time,” Bastila says a few days later.  

They’re securely in their private chambers, enjoying their alone time.  She’s sitting on their couch, watching Revan practice levitating herself and some of the furniture.  

Revan had felt Bastila steeling her nerves for some time, but her words still take her by surprise.  Her concentration breaks.  She falls a few feet, the bed clunking in the corner and the chairs clattering, too.  

“You don’t really know me,” Revan says.  

“What?”

Revan gets to her feet, crossing the room and dropping on the couch next to Bastila.  She stretches out lazily and her head rests in Bastila’s lap.  

The contact makes Bastila stiffen and then relax.  She’s so used to being kept separate from own reactions to other people.  The Jedi aren’t a lot that encourages healthy physical contact.  

Bastila rests a hand on her stomach, carding her other hand through Revan’s hair.  It’s a hesitant touch that soothes Revan’s tumultuous mind.  

She looks up into stormy grey eyes, trying to find the best way to phrase what she’s thinking.  

“We fell in love while I was  _ her _ .  As I… find myself again-” Revan can’t help but make a face at that childish turn of phrase.  “I become someone new.  You might not like her.”

“I find that unlikely, Revan,” Bastila says.  “The Council couldn’t erase all of you, just… smooth off some of what they considered your unfavorable qualities.  Your passion, your willfulness.  I think you started overcoming that far before you started to regain your memories.”

Revan sighs, her eyes fluttering closed.  “I don’t think that I’m ever going to be the person I used to be.”

“We all change,” Bastila says.  “I’m certain you’ll be able to turn this to your advantage.”

Bastila leans down, pressing her lips to Revan’s forehead.  Her warm breath ghosts over her skin and Revan shivers just a little.  There’s so much compassion radiating from her, easy for Revan to feel through their bond.  

“I promise you,” Bastila murmurs, pulling back just far enough that Revan can still feel the brush of her soft lips across her skin, “that I will be by your side no matter what comes and no matter who you become.”

Revan smiles softly.  “And whoever I become, I promise that I’ll be here for you.  That I’ll never trap you like the Jedi Council did.”

Bastila curls her fingers, scraping against Revan’s scalp.  “I would never allow it.  Never again.”

Revan opens her eyes, pleased to see the fire in Bastila’s eyes.  She never wants Bastila to go through that again.  

“You feel better,” Bastila says, voice softening.  “Good.”

“I do,” Revan says.  “Thank you.”

“Of course, my love.  Of course.”


End file.
